


Heartbreaker

by mizutama



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 又一个满潮。再一次，昏暗的潮水无声无息地上升，汇合，用巨大的阴影将索尔周身笼罩。Mjolnir在漩涡中挣扎浮沉，有死亡的低语从严寒的深渊传来。索尔在冰冷刺骨的海风中静静阖眼，等待无边无际的潮水将自己吞没。事情本不该如此的。





	1. Chapter 1

一如既往地，索尔没有多做抵抗，任凭自己迷失于无序的海洋之中。

这是索尔无数梦魇中的一个。

在洛基掉下彩虹桥的最初，从未有过的冷酷梦境首次造访了闪电宫，起初这些如影随形的噩梦令索尔难以承受，范达尔将它们称之为索尔的负疚感和青春期内在压力大爆发，并向索尔解释了那些惹人厌的黑色海水正是他对没能在紧要关头挽救自己弟弟的愧疚之心的具现，而结论是索尔需要move on，赶紧成熟并且找个对象，跟简来一发或者别的什么。

Explode！范达尔做了个雷霆之神只在历史书里见过的宇宙大爆炸的手势。

不久之后洛基又一次带着阴谋出现在了阿斯加德，这让索尔松了口气，然而那些晦涩不明的梦境并没有远离索尔，它们就像风与影一样，每晚定时造访雷神的寝殿。

很多时候索尔会思考究竟是什么导致了他和洛基的关系落入这样的境地，起初他认为是洛基的alpha属性招致了这一切，来自于alpha的高傲、侵略欲和费洛蒙失调导致了王位竞争的过度白热化。索尔甚至暗自庆幸自己属性还没有觉醒，否则在任何一位君王继任之前，关于阿斯加德两个alpha王子的王位争夺战恐怕会成为很长一段时间内九界的谈资。

然而随后索尔发现事实并非如此。

洛基背后的事实远超乎他想象，而在很久以后，久到索尔对那些冰冷晦暗的梦境习以为常的时候，洛基终于向他实行了最成功的复仇。

 

这一切都始于索尔试图睁开双眼的此刻。

与之前无数次被海水包围时相同的静谧让索尔知道他是时候醒来了。

而事情本不该如此的。

 

“早上好——不，应该说是好久不见，我亲爱的哥哥。”

双手传来的剧痛和眼前所见的景象告诉索尔他现在正与洛基共处一室，处境堪忧。而根据洛基不紧不慢洋洋自得的神态，虽然索尔不知道他是怎么把自己从Stark大厦绑架来此的，但估计又跟那该死的阴谋与魔法脱不了关系。

索尔在心中默默地呼唤了一遍不知所踪的Mjolnir，意料之内，什么也没发生。索尔又轻轻挣了下手腕，手掌被贯穿的剧痛又一次袭击了他。好极了，看来这次洛基为了把自己的哥哥牢靠地钉在刑架上耗费了不少功夫。

“这儿的睡眠质量还成吧？鉴于昨晚你屋子里成打的酒瓶，我猜应该不错。可惜我的陋室没有简福斯特结婚的教堂那么充裕的暖气，不过我听说了你没奔赴婚礼会场大闹一场时真是吃惊不已，看来中庭的经历确实对你的脾气有所裨益，要知道不是每位男士都能轻易接受自己从‘男朋友’变成‘前男友’的……”

索尔打断了邪神的滔滔不绝。“洛基！你到底有什么目的？”

洛基低沉的笑声在囚室中回荡起来。“噢，索尔，你还是一如既往的直率。那么作为回报，我就免费奉上一个小小提醒——注意到你面前的摄像头了吗？6370万像素——由衷地说，感谢Stark工业——即便是我这样精于魔法的神也不禁为这台小小机械的精密技术所折服。”

索尔望着面前通体黑色的摄影机白了脸。即使是不拘小节的他，在中庭耳濡目染这么久之后也看得出这台摄影机正在工作运转中。

而自己赤裸着上身被钉在刑架上的狼狈模样恐怕业已被摄影机悉数录下。

“洛基……”

“嗯？”

“……这就是你想出来的新的报复手法？录制下你对我严刑拷问的场景让所有阿斯加德人民看到我在你臆想中的屈服？你我都知道它会怎样结束，而你只会失望——”

“噢，不，索尔，你完全搞错了。虽然那曾经也算是不错的点子，但也只是曾经。如今已经是信息时代，要知道，现在屏幕前有成千上万人正在凝神屏气等着后续呢。向大家打个招呼吧，老哥？就为了这场全球直播，我可是费了不少周折才把那些该死的网络和电视卫星搞定，难道我就用老套的肉体惩戒和欣赏你无趣的表情来犒劳我自己吗？更何况再过一会儿，那些在世界树上支起的屏障还会将影像传遍九界——好啦，我亲爱的哥哥，今天是你的大日子，好好期待吧。”

“……这对你有什么好处？”

“Shadow business.”

“什么？”

“Shadow business，我的新生意。这都得益于影子网络给我的灵感——我不得不感叹中庭蝼蚁在犯罪上的无穷创意——也许你们复仇者已经有所耳闻，世界上最前沿的犯罪交易都发生在影子网络，只要愿意付出相应的‘价钱’，无论是怎样的罪行都能帮你搞定，不过我的事业？那可比影子网络深远多了。而现在有人要买你的——阿斯加德声名显赫的雷神的——几个小零件。”洛基轻轻拂过索尔赤裸的胸膛，引来雷神不甘的挣扎。“别着急，你我都知道对阿斯加德神族的恢复力来说，这样的伤害不值一提，而对于我们来说微不足道的东西却能救别人于水火之中，我思忖着这样的好事咱们阿斯加德第一勇士又何乐而不为呢？”

“……唔！”索尔难以自抑地发出闷哼。

邪神的右手穿透肌肤折断了索尔左侧的肋骨。

“——当然，收视率也是很重要的。‘什么是当今传递恐慌与愤怒的最佳途径？’”洛基兴致盎然地拉扯着索尔断裂的肋骨，“我已经有些迫不及待复仇者们现在脸上的表情了。现在，欢迎来到Loki's Horror Live Show——”

索尔茫然地看着从自己体内被扯出的断骨，似乎没有意识到发生了什么。


	2. Chapter 2

“你对父王的话怎么看？”

“你在说什么，Loki？”

“‘你们中只一人可登上这王座，但你二人都是天生的王者。’”

 

索尔第一次听洛基提出这个问题是在两人的孩提时代。那是洛基问出的第一次，却不是唯一一次。奇怪的是，直到两人彻底决裂的很久之后，这些细枝末节的陈年旧事才像宽银幕电影的画面一样，再度跃然于索尔的眼前。

他已经记不起最初之时自己的回答，索尔在一些方面一向过于迟钝。但他早该发现洛基的不对劲并非无迹可寻，不论是顽劣的童年时代，阴郁叛逆的少年时代，还是善于伪装游戏人间的青年时代，洛基无数次问过他这个问题，而每当洛基提起“生而为王”，他都能看到恶作剧之神眼里探究的光芒变得愈加深沉。

 

索尔自知并不是一位合格的兄长。由于兴趣的不同，在他还是孩童时就经常抛下埋头于咒术书的洛基，带着武器去找三勇士玩野外探险或是狩猎游戏，少有的几次在弗丽嘉的耳提面命之下不得不带上洛基，也往往不是搞得弟弟遍体鳞伤就是害洛基跟他一起挨骂。索尔还记得洛基第一次学会幻术时的场景，在他们面前不到几步的地方就杵着一只满口獠牙的沼泽女妖（顺带一提，那些獠牙上还附着若干肉眼可见的人体组织），当时的场面几乎称得上千钧一发。

但与少年时代相比，至少那时他们的关系要亲近多了。少年索尔除了与其他阿斯加德人一样崇尚武力与征服之外，身为奥丁长子的高傲让他无时无刻都不能停止对瘦削阴沉疏于武力的弟弟的轻蔑。虽然索尔没有嘲笑过洛基，但他猜想自己那时做的也许更为差劲——无数次他曾当着洛基的面否定魔法对阿斯加德的意义，就像每位阿斯加德神族否定霜巨人的存在；面对没有选择动用法术回击挑衅，仅是握紧双拳忍耐的洛基，索尔也曾像奥丁一样若无其事视若无睹地走开，只因不知该如何应对孱弱阴郁的兄弟。

 

索尔浪费了太多时间，当他回过神来的时候，一切都已不可挽回。昔日的兄弟变成了相见眼红的仇敌，在他这个兄长看不见的地方，洛基独自一人成长成了能够用魔法呼风唤雨，能够用计谋击溃万马千军的前所未有的神祇，昔日的恶作剧之神变成了阿斯加德挥之不去的阴影。

 

然后洛基坠下了万丈深渊。

一次又一次。

 

每一次的坠落都发生得那样理所当然，以至于每当索尔见到洛基，他都能感到洛基身上黑暗的气息愈发加重。

而每一次当洛基离去时，索尔都会觉得徘徊于自己胸口的苦涩又增了一分。

 

“醒醒，索尔，是时候醒来了。”

耳边洛基轻柔的呼唤声让索尔有种身在阿斯加德的错觉。

然而胸膛两侧径自抽搐的伤口很快提醒他此刻究竟处于何时何地，以及，现在的他正落于谁手。

 

“你睡得可够久的，老哥。不过见到伤口正在恢复我就放心了——”洛基轻巧地将索尔被折下的两根肋骨收入囊中，“毕竟还有下一步在等着咱们呢。”

索尔面色惨白地望着前方。囚室原本雪白的墙壁变成了巨大的显示屏，映出索尔昔日的心上人头戴花饰，身穿白纱的身影。

“简！”索尔不顾一切地再次试图挣开枷锁。

“索尔。”简福斯特露出了微笑，即使她此时正置身于活火山之中，只要迈出一步，等待她的就是地狱火海的炙热岩浆。

 

“还记得吗？伟大的诸神之父曾经说过，没有什么是永恒不变的。与宇宙相比，阿斯加德神族的寿命只有短短的5000年。至于米德加德人族的生命，那可更是短暂得教人悲伤……坦率地说，活一天就少一天啦——”邪神召唤出惯用的权杖，轻轻掸起了宝石孔槽中的尘灰。“亲爱的哥哥，老实说，你让我觉得很不可思议，当我们的母亲去世的时候你分明也如我一般悲伤，但是很快你又振作了起来，变得比之前更加坚不可摧。而我们的母亲又说过，‘没有结果的悲恋最是伤人’，所以我很想知道，如果你最爱的女人在你眼前逝去，你是否也会重新振作，抑或是伤心欲绝，从此变得一蹶不振？挺有趣的实验，不是吗。”

“不！洛基！”索尔睚眦欲裂地瞪着洛基，“快点放了她，我们已经分手了！没有关系了！！”

“嗯……我不觉得这是个让人满意的回答。”洛基挥了挥权杖，简身处的火山岩壁开始剧烈撼动。

“……”雷霆之神颤抖着低下了头颅，“我恳求你，洛基·劳菲森。你想要我的命尽管拿去就是，只求你放过简。”

“天啊，亲爱的哥哥，我怎么可能会要你的命呢？放心，那不是我现在所盼望的东西。”洛基用权杖轻轻挑起索尔的下颚。“不过，假如说我放过了简福斯特，我要你做什么你都会答应吗？——包括，臣服于我？”

索尔的回答粗粝而沙哑。“是的……我臣服于你。”

“这恐怕是我这辈子最美好的回忆了，”洛基再度举起权杖击中了火山岩壁。“谢谢你，老哥，但还是让我们把它完成吧。”

“不！！！！！！！”

 

整个世界都在下沉。

周围的一切都在随着洛基加诸索尔胸口的匕首不断下沉。

天空与海颠倒错乱，在猩红的海水中不时有透明水母无声无息地游过头顶，将沉溺的痛苦悄然施加于索尔的胸腔。

而世界之树穿透了他的躯体，崭新的粉嫩枝桠从索尔的胸口生根发芽，用孤独的眼球来凝视整个世界。

 

身着白纱的新娘不断坠落。一次又一次。

耳边传来纽约地铁在金属轨道上整耳欲聋的轰鸣。

 

最终洛基得到了他的心脏。

 

在满室如蜜的芬芳中，洛基轻轻地吻上索尔的额头。


	3. Chapter 3

洛基还记得最初得知自己是alpha时的场景，奥丁对此不发一言扬长而去，完全没明白发生了什么的索尔迷茫无措地伫立一旁，惟独众神之母搂着他瘦削残破的身躯低声抽泣。

洛基的初次觉醒非常不合时宜地发生在他和索尔狩猎一只霜原野象的时候，确切地说，当时他正兴致勃勃地向着巨象释放近程魔法，结果下一秒他自己倒露出一副被魔法打倒的样子来。Mjolnir非常不幸地把诅咒反弹到了洛基身上（不得不说这里的“反弹”确实只是字面上的意思），原本不起眼的细小伤口纷纷从皮肤表面裂开并伴有血流如注症状，随后另一股难以名状的疼痛从他身体内部汹涌而出烧断了洛基仅剩的意识。

在阖上双眼之前洛基能做的只有死死瞪着一脸愧疚惊慌失措的兄长索尔。

 

好啦，我的好哥哥，瞧，你又把所有事情都搞砸了。

 

有时洛基会做这样一种设想。Brother,兄弟，并不能说这一定意味着什么，但是假设奥丁只有一个孩子，那他至少能对王位少操心些继承人方面的事宜。而他，洛基，也许会死在某个冰天雪地的荒郊野外，或者人们会在约顿海姆皇宫外的枯井里发现些除了胎盘以外的玩意，但至少，他不用再像现在这样，每时每刻都想着索尔那令人生厌的面容。

阿斯加德所有的溢美之词仿佛生来都是为了赞颂索尔。英俊潇洒，所向披靡，宅心仁厚，无所畏惧，哪怕出了些小毛小病或者别的什么岔子，对索尔来说统统无伤大雅。奥丁会把他教训一顿，但是从不会有什么实质性的伤害，索尔依旧是阿斯加德王位的第一顺位继承人。至于阿斯加德的民众，大部分都会把罪责归咎在‘那个皇室的耻辱’——或者说，洛基——的身上。就像这次对霜原野象的狩猎，明明是索尔和三勇士打的赌，而洛基只是被弗丽嘉要求索尔别在自己玩耍的时候扔下他而已，结果却要为他自己全身的伤口买单。

——还得忍受不明原因的高热。明明意识清醒却连睁眼的力气都没有，侍女们还附赠了“他这是咎由自取”的间歇性评头论足，真是好极了。

众神之父奥丁似乎正在和索尔争论着什么，多么可悲啊，即使自己遍体鳞伤，得到父亲关注的依然是索尔。

弗丽嘉轻轻拭去了洛基额头的汗水，这让洛基感到了片刻的宁静。

随后袭击他的是与之前截然不同的剧痛。仿佛全身都投入了熔炉，要连骨骼都摧毁殆尽的疼痛与高热逼得洛基在意识朦胧中睁开双眼，映入他眼帘的是众神之父晦暗的眼神。

 

第二天，洛基是alpha的消息传遍了阿斯加德，但这对洛基来说并不算什么好事，事实上他觉醒得有些过早，导致自身的身体素质难以跟上alpha的性别要求，简单来说，人们除了能从气味上辨别他是个alpha之外，洛基完全不具备任何侵略性和危险要素。一个无害的alpha，哈？这倒确实是个跟阿斯加德的二皇子挺相配的称呼。

洛基的性别觉醒带来的另一个后果则是，索尔在性别方面异乎寻常的迟钝再次被提上了议程。事情说起来有些荒诞，小儿子已经觉醒了，大儿子却仍在经历冗长的青春期。对此奥丁又一次将之归咎为晚熟。然后是再一次。再再一次。毫无新意的再再再一次。巴德尔觉醒的时候这事又被提了一次。但是对阿斯加德的大王子来说这并没有成为什么问题，在众神之父无数次毫无新意的声明之后民众已经自觉将索尔定义成了一个晚熟的alpha，而对阿斯加德第一勇士来说，晚熟只是件无足轻重的小事罢了。

 

洛基盯着陷入昏睡的索尔静谧的脸庞看得出神，有没有人告诉过索尔他有着比九界任何一位公主更为卷翘浓密的睫毛？多有意思，这个人醒着的时候是洛基生平最为鄙夷的莽夫和伪善者，睡着时的容颜却令阿斯加德最肃穆庄严的神像黯然失色，极致的力与美带着诸神的赐福恰到好处地展现于其身，近乎神圣而不可侵犯。

曾经有一次，洛基因为一个无伤大雅的玩笑把索尔变成了女人，而后果是奥丁差点把他变成死人（在纯物理的层面）。众神之父用拳头教会了洛基在性意味上开自家兄长的玩笑一点都不好笑，那时洛基刚刚成年，已经有了斯莱谱尼和芬里尔，新欢西格恩与他如胶似漆，安尔伯达也乐得不管不顾，而他就只是把索尔变成女人，除此之外再没做任何事。

 

有时在夜深人静的夜里，洛基会回想起阿斯加德长公主丰满的玉臀和坚挺的双峰（至于愤怒的咒骂和骇人的雷电则被洛基自动忽略），一想到雷霆之神的另一副模样在这九界中只有他和天父有幸得见，而那时的他竟然出于避嫌心理放过了绝佳的羞辱兄长的机会，洛基就感到深深的遗憾。

那时的洛基还仅仅只是恶作剧之神，彩虹桥还和希芙美丽的长辫一样完美无缺，还没有人来教会他不再对一个妙龄女郎表示怜悯，或者别的什么。

 

那时洛基还不曾坠下。

 

如果是放到现在——在洛基彻底身败名裂，完全沉溺于黑暗的现在——索尔哪怕再怎样疾言厉色地怒斥，亦或是低声下气的哀求，洛基都不会在处置他时稍作迟疑。

 

——事实上，在魔药制成之前洛基都是这么认为的。


	4. Chapter 4

这一定是索尔经历过的最糟糕的溺水。

苦涩浑浊的海水强行灌入口腔令他难以呼吸，被水草缠住的手脚无法动弹难以挣扎，更糟糕的是索尔依稀还在里面尝到了碎肉、泥沙和不知什么生物的鲜血。

然后索尔睁开双眼，对上了幽暗的榛绿色冷焰。

 

此时此刻，洛基正一本正经地将药汁灌入索尔的口中。

 

索尔猛烈地挣扎起来，随后失望地发现他仍然没有彻底获得自由。尽管索尔已经被从刑架上放了下来，可是他的双手被缚在身后，身体陷入地面铺陈的厚重兽毯之中，而洛基给他喂该死的魔药时还硬是扳着他的脸全程对准该死的镜头。

刺鼻呛人的药汁令索尔的咆哮变成了呜咽，而在邪神的束缚之下索尔不顾一切的挣扎最终也只是让自己正在痊愈的伤口再次绽开而已。

 

药汁终于见底，索尔剧烈咳嗽起来。

欺诈之神放开了捧住索尔脸庞的手，漫不经心地擦拭起手上的污渍。

 

“洛基……”

“嗯？”

“……杀了我……”

“什么？”

“你最好现在就杀了我，”索尔粗喘着说道，“否则……我一定会杀掉你。”

面对躺在地上对自己咬牙切齿的兄长，洛基露出了一脸无辜的表情。“你不是还说要挽救迷途的兄弟吗？现在又说要杀了我？”

“你已经……无药可救。”

“而你早该知道这点。别忘了，是谁让我变成这样的。”

“洛基！”索尔怒极反笑，“你那刚愎自用的性格——简直和我们父亲一模一样。”

“别把我跟他相提并论！”洛基的眼神一暗，短靴碾上了索尔尚未痊愈的胸膛。“那是你的父亲，不是我的。”

“别忘了……”索尔极力压下喉头的血腥，“也是他把你抚养成人……”

“——出于众神之母的怜悯。我当然记得这一切，我记得你们是怎样用‘生而为王’来欺骗我的，而整件事就只有我被蒙在鼓里！你呢，索尔？你是什么时候知道我的血统的？是从初次的贬黜返回神域的时候吗？奥丁把雷神之锤给你的时候？还是你一开始就知道？”

索尔无话可说。他伶牙俐齿的养兄弟又一次戳中了他的软肋，而这种他一直极力避免发生的束手无策的情况让索尔的大脑一片茫然。

洛基静静地看着索尔无意识地舔去唇边的鲜血。这是索尔从小养成的坏习惯之一，每当他遇到自己处理不了的棘手问题时都会不自觉地去舔嘴唇，而不知是幸与不幸，索尔犯这毛病的时候从未被奥丁撞见过，否则众神之父一定会以‘有失体统’的罪责用拳头让索尔改掉。

出于一些阴差阳错，雷神的这个小动作才保留至今，而在剑拔弩张的现在，这种无意识的行为却变成了少有的亲昵，想到这洛基不禁觉得好笑。

“看看你自己，老哥。谁能想到我们战无不胜的雷神，会像现在这样衣衫褴褛地躺在地上，就连靠自己的力量站起都无法做到。”洛基轻轻拍了拍索尔的脸颊（这举动让雷神反感地皱起眉头），随后在房间一隅的椅子上坐了下来。“多谢关心，不过我建议你还是先担心一下自己吧，索尔——据我观察，你似乎对接下来自己身上会发生什么一点儿概念都没有。”

“我只确定，”索尔的声音里带着微小的杂音，“不管你有什么阴谋……它最终都不可能得逞。”

“噢，‘我有什么阴谋’？”洛基似乎听到了世界上最好笑的笑话，“对，没错，奥丁和他的长子永远都是阿斯加德最伟大正确的存在，而世界上99%的阴谋都与我——奥丁家冷血无情不知感恩的坏心眼养子——有关，约顿海姆进攻阿斯加德是我的错，黑暗精灵卷土重来也是我的错，还有中庭的马里亚纳海沟和百慕大三角——虽然你没有证据，但你也已经打心眼里认定是我干的了，我看得出来；但是这回，我得告诉你，索尔——”仿佛勾起了某种回忆，洛基的说话声顿了顿，“世界上永远不缺背叛——特别是来自至亲之人的背叛。”

“——而我已习以为常。”索尔的声音刚硬而冷冽。

“不不不，亲爱的哥哥，看来你还没明白现在的处境。那么，我就再给点提示。”洛基用权杖有一下没一下地对索尔正在痊愈的胸膛比划着，“冰霜巨人的血再加上来自勇士的肋骨碾成的齑粉和一颗濒临破碎的心——谢谢你刚才的配合，这极大地简化了我的制药取材步骤——把它们和世界之树的吐息融合在一起，就能制成强制唤醒性别的禁药，特别针对某些晚熟人群。”

唤醒性别。索尔冷笑。好极了，洛基做下这该死的一切就为了唤醒自己身上这该死的性别。

"洛基……我真该感谢你，咳……费尽心思做下的这一切。"

“别用那么吓人的眼神来威胁我，索尔。Urdar brunnr的三位女士想看看你到底是个什么，我不过是拿钱办事罢了。你更应该责备你自己，居然将这么明显的破绽留给敌人。”

 

“你在撒谎……”似乎有更多的血涌上了喉头，索尔的声音粗哑得吓人。

“很好的想法，可惜事与愿违。”洛基的眼神轻浮而充满玩味。

 

Urdar brunnr.

名为urdar brunnr的地方在九界之中只有一处。

——毗邻世界之树的命运之井，而命运三女神已经在此地看守了数万年之久。


	5. Chapter 5

“噢，索尔，”洛基终于忍不住笑出声来，“要我说，这实在太讽刺了不是吗？”

回答他的是索尔无比防备的沉默。

“事实上，你对我的警戒确实很有效果，我已经很长时间没能找到接近你的机会——但是，这对于阿斯加德地位显赫的神族来说就不一样了。略施小计将你弄来这里对那三位女士来说简直轻而易举，而你甚至对此毫无察觉，对吗？这可真是有趣，三位尊贵崇高的女神代表阿斯加德来请求我——一个想要对雷神杀之而后快的死对头，令人鄙夷的冰霜巨人——来对你——众神之父的长子，阿斯加德王室的第一顺位继承人——完成阿斯加德顶顶光辉伟大的计划，多么绝妙的黑色幽默。”

“——然后你就欺骗了她们。”

“欺骗？我以为在对一个人不知根知底的前提下受到的蛊惑才叫欺骗。我是一个什么样的人？你们所有人都应该心知肚明。”

“难道我猜错了吗？”尽管有些晕眩，索尔依旧目光灼灼地盯着洛基，“为了魔药……你是九界仅存的霜巨人血脉，她们是别无选择才找上你……但你却利用了别人对你仅存的信任。”

“而我只能表示遗憾，因为她们应该清楚我不可能会让你全身而退。明知不可为而为之，这样的行径我习惯称之为与虎谋皮。‘一切都是为了阿斯加德的荣耀’，哈？你的族人们还真是用心良苦。”邪神用权杖强行抬起索尔的下颚，“你确实说的没错，哥哥。这只是我计划中的一环而已。除此之外还有些别的，我大概没跟你说过，毕竟之前我没法走得离你太近——我把阿斯加德寄给你的战报截断了。”

“……你说什么！！！”索尔只觉得全身冰冷，而从权杖尾端开始隐现的冰冷薄荷味道更是加剧了他的不适，令索尔眉心紧皱。

“事实上，穆斯贝尔海姆的王公大臣们似乎对阿斯加德有些想法。奥丁沉睡了那么久，而国不可一日无君，可你还是那么的——天真懵懂——原谅我，我不是故意要笑出来的。老实说，这种事时间长了确实挺让人想入非非，会想要趁虚而入捞点好处也是情理之中的事。所以——是的——穆斯贝尔海姆在九个月前入侵了阿斯加德，而你最爱的阿斯加德为了赢得战争的胜利，请求我安排了这一切。”洛基的眼神幽暗而深邃，“索尔·奥丁森，他们需要你成为alpha。”

索尔不自觉地加快了呼吸。那股薄荷的味道在空气中似乎显得愈发冰冷而充满侵略性，激荡着血液在血管中狂奔猛突，令他头晕目眩。

 

洛基的说话声仿佛时远时近，“——你最爱的国民需要亲眼见证他们的大王子作为alpha觉醒的瞬间并且昭告天下，他们需要你拿回空置已久的王位，需要你来确证阿斯加德王国仍然有希望，而不是迎接战败之后一无所有的明天。很好的设想，不是吗？而你需要做的只是觉醒为alpha，这很轻易就能做到——只要你天生是个alpha的话。”

 

索尔没有再回应他的养兄弟。越来越多的冷汗濡湿了他的身体，他要花上几乎全部精神才能克制住自己不颤抖。

他从不知道冰薄荷也可以变得这么可怕，索尔有些意识模糊地想。

 

“已经无法承受了吗？”洛基目不转睛地看着自己兄长不自觉的瑟缩和喘息，“老实说我有些失望。要知道，我现在还没释放出正常情况下一半的威压，即使你因为魔药的缘故刚刚开始觉醒，同为alpha的你也不应该对我的信息素感到惧怕，但是——如果是另一种情况，那就另当别论了。”

“有时候我常常在想，”邪神收起权杖，用踩上索尔胸膛的短靴阻止了他的挣扎，“为什么奥丁会对你的晚熟毫不在意？一个许久没有觉醒性别的皇长子，这传出去可不怎么好听。但是比起这个，我在更多时候会想到这件事本身，我是说——你，这比奥丁对你性别的态度更不可思议，不是吗？什么样的情况下阿斯加德的第一勇士——众神之父最满意的皇子——会迟迟不觉醒成alpha？什么情况下一个人的觉醒期会迟迟不来？”

“然后我终于想到了答案，这样一来一切都解释得通了。也许觉醒期并非迟迟不来，而是它来与不来都是一个样子。”洛基的说话声中透着一丝不易察觉的兴奋，“众所周知，beta作为性别的一种，不会有频繁的发情期，自身也没有信息素拟合的气味，不过很少有人知道，始终不表现出明显的性别也是beta诸多表现形式中的一种，虽然在史书记载中这样的人少之又少。而奥丁——我们伟大的众神之父——他老人家恐怕也是知道了这一点，才会对你的性别问题表现出无与伦比的宽容。”

“你是个beta，索尔。”邪神的声音如惊雷般在索尔耳旁奏响。“那几位女士确实想得很好，只可惜天不遂人愿，她们真该好好看看命运之井的。而现在——多亏了她们的自作聪明——我最最亲爱的哥哥，正以他前所未有的狼狈形态落在我的手里，我不对你做点什么，似乎说不过去。”

 

索尔膛目结舌。他从来没想到这个。他从来没想过洛基会这么做。乱伦。他知道自己的养兄弟成年之后的私生活挺糜烂，但他从来没想到洛基会把主意打到他身上来。

他试着说些什么劝阻他离经叛道的兄弟，然而最终能说出口的却是轻如蚊呐的呻吟声。某股不具名的力量正在把他的思维和感觉揉成一团，打碎，重塑，将某种隐秘昭示，他不知道，整个世界都在天旋地转，令他难以保持清醒。

“放心，我不会标记你，即使我有心你的体质也并不允许，但是别的恕我不能保证。我之前就说过，今天是你的大日子，扯了这么久，荧屏前的观众朋友们恐怕也快不耐烦了。而我学到一点——在中庭社会，一切节目都得向收视率低头。”洛基从怀中掏出一枚小型的针剂，“别担心，哥哥，只是一点点助兴的小玩意，不会对你的身体造成伤害……好吧，我是说，应该不会。”

 

索尔没有再回答。他不仅头晕目眩，而且耳鸣得厉害，冰冷的薄荷味道似乎已经与他的脑髓融为了一体。那气味是如此咄咄逼人，令索尔想起约顿海姆最锋利的冰棱，即使付出粉身碎骨的代价也要在别人身上划下伤口，就像让人流血就是它唯一的存在目的一样。

 

而洛基本不必如此的。

 

索尔静静地阖上双眼。他有些累了。如果这一切可以让他的兄弟高兴上一小会儿，那么也许这是他一生中唯一能为他做的事。

 

不为阿斯加德，不为地球，不为简福斯特，不为任何人，只为了洛基。

 

 

然后有人打翻了蜜罐。

 

有人打翻了蜜罐。这是确凿无疑的。否则房间里不会到处都充满蜜酿甘冽清醇的芳香。像是月桂树酿的那种。该死。

洛基暗自咒骂了一句从地上爬起来，前一刻他还兴致勃勃地准备给索尔来上一针，结果下一秒他自己倒露出一副被毒针毒倒的样子来。天父明鉴，自从他成年以来还从来没有过这么丢脸的事。

洛基脸色铁青地按住自己正在不受控制地迅速变青的左手，然而很快右手也加入了同样的趋势。他没有去看自己的脸，但是不出意外的话恐怕他的瞳孔已经变得血红（就像他的无数霜巨人同胞一样，尽管他并不想做那群怪物的同胞），而且现在他的全身细胞都被强迫激发，生疼地叫嚣着要他满足远古以来每一个霜巨人最原始的需求，更糟糕的是这一切都不是重点，重点是有外力让他变成了霜巨人的形态，来自于他最讨厌的那种属性，洛基的厌恶心理是如此明显，以至于下一秒就让邪神不假思索脱口而出。

 

“索尔·奥丁森！你是个omega？！！！！！！！”


	6. Chapter 6

「现在那里状况如何？」

“状态平稳。JARVIS还需要半小时就能破除洛基设下的炸弹装置，到时候我们就能救出索尔了。”

「……好吧。希望还来得及。以及，一旦事件升级你必须马上通知我，别试着一个人去解决它们，好好想想上次——」

“是的，Nat，当然，放心好了。我正监视着洛基呢。”克林特透过透视潜望镜望向他脚底的地面深处，“洛基似乎受到了什么很大的打击，这应该能为咱们再争取点时间。”

「当然，」通讯仪里传出了娜塔莎波澜不惊的声音，「因为他发现索尔是omega。」

“什、什么？索尔是omega？噢天哪，在我独自盯梢的时间里我到底错过了什么？”

「什么也没错过。现在，老实给我盯你的梢，不准看网页更不准上神盾局内部论坛。」

“好吧。”听着娜塔莎单方面切断语音的声音，克林特有些沮丧，毕竟让一个热爱八卦的青年不准上网就和判他本人死刑没啥区别。

这是对我赤裸裸的歧视，克林特愤愤不平地想，斯塔克在执行任务的时候上网就完全没人干涉，天知道他这个月有三次穿着铁甲毫无抵抗地被人胖揍都是因为在看HISHE，而我就算之前干活的时候上了网，也完全没有出过什么错呀。

当然，此时的鹰眼尚未完全认识到这次的事件究竟会有多严重。神盾局在洛基锁定电视信号的第一时间就找到了洛基的位置，打破他各种材质奇怪的魔法障壁和避开各式各样的魔法陷阱则费了点时间，现在只需要把这最后一个威胁纽约市民安全的太空炸弹拆除，然后就能毫无顾忌地冲进去对洛基饱以老拳了，虽然雷神被直播惨遭弟弟酷刑蹂躏的样子有点可怜，不过类似的事他也不是没经历过（不得不说洛基作为一个熊孩子还确实挺会玩的，克林特不禁暗自庆幸自己没有一个这样的弟弟），表面看来这一切都跟往常没啥区别，表面看来。

除了索尔变成了omega，这把一切都变了。在那之后的很长一段时间里，克林特都对此时完全没有意识到事态严重性的自己懊悔不已。

然而此时此刻，身为重度网瘾患者而不自知的鹰眼只是习惯性地点开了他携带装备上的智能推送。

好吧，至少他上的是纽约公园匿名版而不是神盾局内部论坛。

 

论坛＞纽约公园匿名版＞今日头条☞【HOT】有人在看电视吗？外星恐怖分子要弑神了

 

1# 楼主

有没有人在看啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我可不想我的孩子看到雷神是怎么被杀的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

2#

前排，我也在看，但我觉得洛基不会得逞的。

 

3#

楼上+1

 

4#

+2

 

5#

+3

 

6#

+4，十页之内都是前排

 

“噢，饶了我吧，他们就不能留点有内容的回复吗？”克林特嘟哝着下拉刷新。

 

351# 

+349，顺便只有我觉得基神对他哥是真爱吗？

 

352# Tin Toy

啧啧，围观楼上斯德哥尔摩症候群患者

 

353# Son of Coul

楼上+1，祝,351L早日找到这样的‘真爱’

 

354# Ronin

咳，楼上你掉皮了

 

352# JJJJJ

知道我为什么讨厌超级英雄不？因为每次一有这样那样万众瞩目的‘大事件’，我公司员工的工作效率就会该死的特降狂降！

 

356#

回复354#： 多谢提醒

 

357# Ronin

回复356#：不客气

 

358# 

聊天灌水的能不能滚出去聊？这里可是主题讨论楼。

 

359# 

回复358#：对，没错！

 

360# J.B.后援会

说真的，我非常痛心发生这样的事情。我真想问一句有关部门都上哪去了？

在我们心灵的守护者、人生的良师益友身上发生了这样的不幸之事，政府非但没有采取任何措施，反而有很多人还把它当成了谈资。

我很想知道，在页的伙计们，你们中有多少人没有受过他的庇佑与帮助就安然活到今天的？

可是现在，所有人都在任由洛基把这一切毁掉。你们永远都不会知道你们失去的究竟是什么，你们永远不会了解你们辜负的是一个多么好的人。

你们永远不会想到，你们错过的是Justin·Bieber有史以来最酷炫的演唱会直播。

本人作为J.B.后援会的一员，为了抗议我家男神的直播被洛基窃取果实以及政府对此毫不作为的丢人表现，我们J.B.后援会将在本楼展开长时间连续的爆楼刷帖行动，结束时间不定，除非洛基道歉。以上。

 

“噢，不！又是该死的丁日后援会！”克林特飞速往下刷新着页面，发现后面的楼层内容不期然都变成了Justin·Bieber的应援口号和各种真人照片，中间零星夹杂着几条正常回复，不过混迹在堪比精神污染的粉丝拜丁日大全荟萃照片中，令人完全不忍卒读。

所幸的是，这一局面在克林特又一次刷新后终于有所改变。

 

2372# admin

我把‘小丁日’设成敏感词了。接下来大家可以放心地继续讨论。

 

2373#

管理员GJ

 

2374#

楼上+1

 

2375#

+2

 

2376#

+3

 

2377#

+4，一百页之内都是前排

 

“……”这回克林特司空见惯地开始疯狂刷新。

 

2671# 我真的吃了一惊

哇哦，想不到雷神居然是omega！

 

2672# 

洛基快上，标记他

 

2673# Tin Toy

这可真是出人意料。

 

2674# 

给那个omega一点颜色看看，让他知道谁才是他的支配者！

 

2675#

看来艺术真是源自于生活啊，原谅我想起了这篇文#链接#

 

2676# Doctor.D

Loki别说那么多你倒是上啊，反派死于话唠你听过没有？

 

2677# Tin Toy

回复2675#：我看了，很有趣。

 

2678# 

回复2675#：救命这里居然有人推Ikol大神的文！我能说我萌这位作者好久了吗！！！

 

2679# Doctor.D

……谁是Ikol？

 

2680# 纽约好邻居

回复2679#：我知道我知道，一位专写索尔与洛基的fan fiction作者，虽然说他写的CP很冷门啦，但是在圈子里有一大群簇拥。可惜没人见过他的真面目，连他是男是女都不知道。

 

2681# Doctor.D

回复2680#：……什么是fan fiction？

 

2682# 

回复2681#：谷歌一下，你就知道

 

2683# Doctor.D

回复2682#：我知道什么是fan fiction，但我得说，这一切都太令人匪夷所思了。这就是纽约的年轻人现在流行的东西吗？好在我在拉托维尼亚。

 

2684#

回复2680#：不是说那就是洛基本人吗？

 

2685#

说真的，我很后悔看了2675楼的那篇文！它给我造成了严重的心灵创伤！也许我该现在就关掉电视机，以免内心受到更严重的打击与伤害。

P.S.千.万.别.点.2675楼那篇文！为了你们的心脏承受力考虑！！！

 

2686# 纽约好邻居

回复2684#：WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 

2687#

我也听过那个传闻，首先Ikol倒过来写就是Loki，而且创作了那么多的作品可还是整天只盯着索尔意淫的这种执念我觉得除了洛基没别人了。

 

2688#

回复2687#：我还是觉得这很扯。

 

2689# Bid Time Return

嘿，大家是怎么了？我很惊讶有这么多人都想看索尔被他邪恶的兄弟标记。不管怎么说，这都是乱伦，更何况索尔是非自愿的，他不该承受这些，即使是omega也有选择自己配偶的权利。我一直认为性别不应该成为一个人的桎梏，这在美国也应该是一个常识，难道不是吗？但是大家在这儿除了想看免费黄片就是拿之前诋毁索尔的文章来戏谑，这可不是一个好现象。

顺便我相信政府应该是有采取行动的，只是进展可能不尽如人意……

 

2690# Tin Toy

回复2689#：老兄，你也掉皮了。

 

2691# 纽约好邻居

回复2689#：我觉得你说的很有道理，谢谢你阻止我成为了我差点就要成为的最糟糕的那种人。如果可以的话，我们能够再私下交流一下吗？听你说话真的受益良多。（我的FB号是XXXXXXX）

 

2692#

回复2690#：咳，谢谢。

回复2691#：好的没问题。

 

2693# 

回复2689#：其实我只想说……你可能对fan fiction有些误解。

 

2694# Green Mile

约炮请出贴好吗？这栋楼千疮百孔，已经禁不起再歪楼了！

 

2695# 纽约好邻居

回复2694#：嘿！你说谁约炮？！

 

2696# Green Mile

谁认就说谁。

 

2697#

幼稚。

 

2698#

楼上+1

 

2699#

+2

 

2700#

+3

 

2701#

+4，顺便2675#链接的文真美味啊w

 

2702# 阴谋论爱好者

事情发展到这种地步，老实说我不禁怀疑这是不是又一个想要针对变种人的‘阴谋’。

 

2703# 

楼上真是人如其名。

——本贴发送自Xavier庄园——

 

2704# O.C.K

这一切都蠢透了。既然政府不想动手，那么会有人来停止它的。

 

2705#

还有人想来讨论一下2675楼链接的文的吗？看完之后我只想说，如果那真是洛基本人写的，那这一切真是细思恐极。

 

克林顿·巴顿有很多身份。浪人，爱荷华州最大的爆窃团伙成员，卡森嘉年华会会员，职业罪犯，箭术教师，肉店工人，码头搬运车司机，马戏团演员，前克格勃代理佣兵之一（被黑寡妇怂恿的），前联邦通缉犯（已获特赦令），神盾特工，复仇者成员之一，西海岸复仇者首任主席，鹰眼。

但与此同时，克林特知道他自己还有个与生俱来的身份——不手贱会死星人。现在，在看见帖子里隔三差五就有人提到某层楼的那篇文后，经过激烈的思想斗争，克林顿·弗朗西斯·不手贱会死星人·巴顿毅然决然地返回到那一楼层点开了链接。

=================================

讨厌警察的人

作者：Ikol

Thor·Odinson探长走进酒吧的时候几乎引起了所有店员和顾客的侧目。

 

这并非是件不可理喻的事。臭名昭著的黑帮头子Loki·Laufeyson在三天前就放出话说要在他出狱后给当初逮捕他的警官送上份大礼。如果说这话太过于咬文嚼字而令黑道人士无法理解的话，通俗点说，Loki要让当初送他进监狱的Odinson探长吃不了兜着走。

Loki·Laufeyson一向心狠手辣。据说他曾经让心生去意的手下吞下烧红的铁块；有个怂恿他得力干将私奔的姑娘被砍断双腿浑身赤裸地扔在警察局门外；那些欠他钱的家庭通常会在某天经历离奇的全家失踪，事后有人说在某些地下畸形秀看到了似曾相识的脸庞；至于他对昔日的犯罪克星Sif探长的报复，令后者现在只能作为化学试剂受害者在病床上度过余生。

Mr.Laufeyson一向是Midgard镇警界的眼中钉肉中刺，可惜Midgard警局对他干的那些坏事苦无证据，曾经所有当地人都以为Loki会永远逍遥法外，而当地警局也只能继续束手无策下去，直到两年前初来乍到的Odinson探长打破了这一局面。

据说Odinson的大名曾经在芝加哥如雷贯耳——这里说的不是这位Thor·Odinson，而是芝加哥警署的老探长Mr.Odinson。没错，新来的Thor探长出身名门，但他又不同于那些只会靠前人庇荫的公子哥，刚来警局报到的那天Thor就主动请缨在Loki的贩毒团伙中卧底，然后用了整整五个月的时间搜集证据，最终成功以贩卖违禁药品的罪名起诉了Midgard镇最大的毒瘤，令“方圆百里最受欢迎的教父”Loki·Laufeyson锒铛入狱。

可惜好景不长，Loki进监狱之后就三五不时地耍些花招，而现在万能的金钱又一次起了作用，就在一天以前，靠着保外就医的名头，Loki终于又如愿回到了Midgard，获得了久违的自由。

如果这是一部主旋律电影，那么接下来的发展应该是Loki放下屠刀慈悲为怀，修建上成打的教堂和济世院，然而这不是。事实上Loki早在身陷囹圄之初就放出话来要好好收拾Thor，而且他会亲自下手。

 

“你该好好待在家里，而不是这么晚还出来买醉。”酒吧老板娘Lady Romanoff说这话的时候店里正播着Harry·Nilsson唱的《Jump into the Fire》，Thor注意到她今晚的眼神颇具深意。

“谢谢你，Natasha，不过还是先给我来杯长岛冰茶，好吗？”仿佛对此刻酒吧里异样的气氛毫不在意，Thor找了个靠近吧台的位置坐了下来。

“看来我这儿不是你今晚光顾的第一家店。”Natasha将调好的鸡尾酒递给Thor,“你和Jane，你们现在究竟怎么样了？”

“我不知道，”Thor的声音里透着疲惫，“她说今晚会给我答案，这就是我不想那么早回家的原因。”

Thor和Natasha谈论的正是Thor的妻子Jane·Foster.

真要深究起来，他们俩的故事其实也没什么特别的，在某次大学联谊会上，他们互相认识了之后就心生好感，之后依次经历恋爱、分手、复合、结婚也显得那么顺理成章，正如无数评论家所说的，这几乎称得上是个完美的爱情故事，只除了一点——两个月前Jane向Thor毫无预兆地提出了分居。

Thor还能记起Jane说话时茫然而无措的脸庞，“我需要好好静静……我们俩都需要好好静静。你得让我好好想一想，Thor.”

一般来说这种事都应该有迹可寻，然而Thor绞尽脑汁也找不到Jane这么做的理由，而这是最令人难过的——她恐怕只是厌倦了这一切。之后Thor做了无数努力，然而局面并未有一丝一毫的改善。

“无论如何，逃避都不会是解决问题的方法。”Natasha向Thor投来了鄙夷的眼神。“首先，事情也许还有点儿转机——Clint告诉我说Mrs.Odinson今天去他的甜品店买了手工朗姆球和香槟松露巧克力，而如果他没记错的话，这些都是你爱吃的——Odinson探长，为了你们的家庭着想，你最好早点回家去看看；而其次，更是无需言明——你我都懂得另外一层原因。”

“如果你指的是Loki，那他还没一手遮天到可以明目张胆地在城里谋杀警察。不过还是谢谢你，Natasha.”

五分钟后Thor离开了酒吧，向着远隔十六条街的公寓区走去。

 

此时是午夜23时13分，大街上零星停着几辆私家车，Thor注意到其中一辆车里正坐着一位煲电话粥的年轻车主，除此以外整条街都空无一人。大半个街区笼罩在迷雾之中，朦胧的月光透过雾气映上汽车前盖，反射出一片冰冷的微光。

Thor的步速不是很快，事实上，他刻意放慢了自己的脚步——这让他身后的汽车缓缓地超过了他，然后无可奈何地停了下来。

“嗨，老伙计！”说话的是车主Tony Stark，在Midgard镇很少有人有钱又有闲，而Tony就是为数不多的其中之一。“告诉我，刚才你有吓一跳吗？”

“如果我说‘没有’你会失望吗？”

“好吧，意料之中。”

“怎么，又在玩你的‘富豪侦探’游戏？”

“嘿，你不能因为仇富就来侮辱我的职业，我干的可是正经侦探，老兄。”Tony歪了歪头，做了个请的姿势，“上来吧，我载你一程。这能让你早点回到你们的爱巢去。”

“多谢你的好意，不过还是把这个机会让给更需要的人吧，我可不是什么羸弱的女士。”Thor打趣着婉拒了他，“别担心，说真的，那个人也不敢把我怎么样，这会毁了他的保外就医。”

“但迄今为止他的口中还从来没有未兑现过的承诺。”大侦探幽幽地盯着Thor，“你介意我今晚跟你一起上楼喝杯咖啡吗？”

“任何时候都行——只除了今晚。很遗憾，今晚我和Jane有些私人事务要解决。”

“好吧，那你自己小心。明天见。”

“明天见。”

目送Tony驾车掉头扬长而去之后，Thor继续向着目的地前行。

 

在走出电梯的一瞬间，有一种异样的违和感袭击了Thor。

 

他看见电梯旁站着一个一动不动的男人。瘦削，阴沉，披头散发，还浑身散着一股难以言喻的怪异劲儿。

起初他以为他看到了Loki，但是随后Thor意识到这只是隔壁邻居家小儿子的手工作业。一个龇牙咧嘴面目狰狞的等身人偶。Thor依稀记得在完成它的过程中自己也帮了一些忙。现在它正和其他杂物一起堆在楼道的角落里，无声无息地盯着Thor。

Thor不得不承认这在刚才确实惊到了他，室内的空气愈发稀薄而冰冷，令他在呼吸时产生一种若隐若现的刺痛感，就连平日里几步就能穿过的走廊也显得格外漫长起来。

他当然知道Loki·Laufeyson一向言出必行；Midgard的万恶之首绝非浪得虚名。而Thor也理所当然地记得来到Midgard镇时的第一件任务——找出一位年轻女士被砍断的双腿——现在Thor依旧能忆起那个冬日的清晨，他在垃圾桶里看到那双残肢时难以遏制的怒意，然而与此同时另一个事实则让Thor有些不安：他已经很久没有去射击场了。少了Loki的Midgard变得单纯而无害，得益于那帮选择韬光养晦的地下势力，Midgard镇的所有警员们着实过了不少安生日子，Thor已经有整整一年没有产生过需要Jane帮忙消毒包扎的新伤口了。而消失得更快的则是他的警觉心——安逸舒适的悠悠长日让Thor身为特殊警务人员的警惕性去了大半，正如他父亲所讥讽的那样，‘原本年轻有为、前途无量的探长Thor·Odinson在Midgard镇提前进入了养老期’，他甚至有些担心Loki找上他的时候他能不能第一时间反应过来——如果不能的话，那会将他置于死地。

那具放在楼道口的人偶令Thor不得不面对这样一个尴尬的事实，那就是他并不像自己以为的那样对Loki无所畏惧。

在Thor的腰腹上有一道狭长而狰狞的伤口，那是他的卧底身份暴露之后Loki留下的。Thor始终无法清晰地忆起当时的场景，他只记得硫磺、枪声和冲天的火光。据警局同事所说，1分钟前Loki决定给他来个痛快，然后全副武装的警队冲进了私刑现场。

尽管Thor对此抱有疑问，但是在几次旁敲侧击未果之后，为了不在面对署长和同事们充满怜悯和慈悲的目光，他只能选择将一切暂时抛之脑后。

而现在，Thor强自压下心底隐隐的不安，若无其事地打开了屋门。

 

十分钟后Thor蹑手蹑脚地打开了卧室房门，看着Jane背对着他好梦正酣的样子，犹豫了一会儿后还是决定暂时不去吵醒妻子。床头柜上放着Hawkeye甜品店的特制礼盒，里面装着的恐怕就是Natasha所说的手工朗姆球和香槟松露巧克力了。换做平时Thor挺乐意吃上几颗然后就寝，但是想到这可能会吵醒Jane，Thor罕见地萌生了怯意。与转瞬即逝的短暂乐趣相比，他情愿什么都不做，只要能与Jane再多待上那么一会儿。

就只是今晚，躺上床的时候Thor想着，就当是偷来的机会，Thor·Odinson，你已经不抱希望了，但是就只有今晚，趁着什么都还没有发生，趁着Loki还没有杀了你，趁着Jane还没有离开你，而你知道她必须离开，否则你只会害了她，而你现在要做的就只是……珍惜今晚所有的一切。

Thor静静地凝视着Jane在一旁静谧酣眠的侧影，随后不知不觉地进入了梦乡。

 

Thor是被他胸前不安分的手弄醒的。起初在睡意朦胧中他以为那是Jane在梦里无意识的行为，然而事实似乎并非如此。Thor闭着眼睛将身体往旁边缩了缩，可那只手依旧不为所动地隔着衣料摩擦挑捻他的乳珠。

一边胸部刺痒酥麻的怪异触感令Thor不自觉地加重了呼吸。Thor皱了皱眉，而原本环在他腰间的另一只手也开始不安分地滑入他的私密部位，这让他有些困惑。事实上，在他们的床第生活中，Jane很少会乐意如此主动。

Thor能感到那只手颀长而冰冷，像蛇一样灵活地在他内裤中游走，在触碰了两下他的精囊后轻柔地握住了阴茎，熟稔地搓揉抚弄起来。Thor不由自主地呻吟了一声，在对方刻意的撩拨下他的器官已经开始充血，这令Thor原本就不甚清晰的大脑更加趋于混沌，他强自按耐着睁开双眼，可目光所及之处却是一片朦胧的漆黑，而他的视线还没有做好适应这片黑暗的准备。

似乎察觉了警探的意图，身下的手加重了力度，而他的阴茎已然坚硬地挺起，前端也开始溢出透明的体液，在强烈的性暗示刺激下，Thor微弱地挣扎了几下后再度难耐地闭上了双眼。

随着抚弄的节奏越来越快，Thor的意识逐渐分崩离析，紧闭的眼前逐渐被白光笼罩，然后一切都忽然停了下来。

有手指坏心眼地堵住了他的铃口。无法宣泄的痛苦令Thor发出了呜咽，从高潮半途回到现实的失落感加重了他对射精的渴望。

“……快……让我射……”Thor有些粗鲁地催促着，然而下一秒对方灵巧的舌头侵入了他的口中，细密地舔过牙齿搅动着他的口腔，还像蛇一样缠绕起他的舌头强迫与之共舞，Thor的舌头被吸得发麻，津液也因无法紧闭的双唇而微微溢出沾湿了下颚，可积压在下腹的热度却再次显著地升腾起来。

在彻底搅乱了Thor的气息后那恼人的舌头终于宣告退出，临结束前还揪住Thor的舌头狠狠吸了一下，发出了“啾”的一声。紧接着那双手把正在大口呼吸的Thor推到了大床中央，Thor还没来得及抗议，那高热湿软的秘处就将他的阴茎紧紧包裹起来。

……这是！天啊——Thor从未有过这样的感受，而那灵活的家伙甚至还在舔他的……哦不，Thor觉得自己就快要疯了，他现在要么是在做梦，要么就是该死的酒喝多了终于产生幻觉了，尽管这幻觉让他舒服得不想停下来。Thor在几分钟后紧紧蜷起了脚趾，绷得笔直的脖子上布满了细密的汗珠，而他的呼吸开始变得绵长而虚弱，下一秒紧致的湿热离开了他的阴茎，随后腥膻的白浊溅上了他的腹部和乱成一团的床单。

 

探长Thor·Odinson正乏力地摊在床上喘着粗气。他在今晚过度摄入的酒精含量导致这场意料之外的情事令他有些力不从心。此刻Thor任由自己在高潮后放松下来，睡裤被归到了原位，朦胧的睡意又一次袭上了他。

 

然而这种情况并没有持续多久。

黑暗中传出了一声轻蔑的嗤笑。

这令Thor不寒而栗。

 

那个人并不是Jane——他忽然意识到，不仅在于刚才的情事和Jane平日里床第间的习惯有所不同，还在于那个人发出嗤笑时的声音。

他认得那个声音——在他最后一次见到Midgard镇年轻有为的教父Loki·Laufeyson时，后者在警车里露出了阴沉而险恶的笑容，用优雅的伦敦口音恶狠狠地低声威胁着要给他好看。

 

Thor下意识地拉开床头柜的第二格抽屉打算拿出防身手枪，然而留给他的却是空空如也的屉格。

“我猜，你是在找这个？”

黑暗中响起了子弹上膛的声音。

Thor的双眼已经适应了黑暗。此时此刻，Midgard镇年轻的万恶之首就像一个恶作剧的幽灵般举着手枪，轻松自如地站在他面前。

“把它放下，Loki，这玩意可治不了你的‘遗传性自律神经失调’。”

“喔，是吗？那你知道我怎么想的吗？”正在保外就医中的“自律神经失调患者”在话语里浸透了戏谑的恶意。“但愿这会对你的脸盲综合征有点帮助。”

Thor在下一秒扑了上去。

Thor清楚地知道Loki·Laufeyson是那种百分之百会先手开枪的人，而唯一能胜过他的机会就是在他开枪之前。紧接着枪响了，火星擦过Thor的手臂带来一阵灼烧，而Thor依旧不为所动地死死抓住Loki拿枪的手。不算太好也不算太坏，Thor在瞳孔紧缩的一瞬间如是想，至少他没打中自己的大动脉。

他现在还有至少50%的胜算。Loki的双手都被他制住了，把枪夺回来只是时间问题而已——

下一秒来自黑帮教父的膝撞直接把胜算降了两成。好吧，Loki乘胜追击地抓住Thor头发往地板上来的那几下又把Thor的胜算降了一成。

彻头彻尾的街头流氓式打法。低劣但是有效。

Thor用手肘撑起身体，挣扎着试图从地板上爬起来，但是持续发酵中的酒精作用和刚才头与地板的亲密接触让他的脑袋晕乎乎的。他能感到自己的小腹正在因为疼痛而抽搐，看来监狱里的传闻是真的，教父大人每周都会上七次健身房。真是适合英国佬的嗜好，Thor嘲弄地想。

 

“所以我想，现在我们应该取得共识了？”Loki慢条斯理地欣赏了片刻探长先生的垂死挣扎后怡然自得地说。此时此刻，他手中的手枪正顶着Thor的后脑勺，这也为他刚才指使探长自己戴上手铐的过程省了不少麻烦。

“收起你那伪善的样子吧，我快要吐了。”Thor艰难地扭过头瞪向Loki，就在刚才，Loki在强迫他将自己反手拷在背后之后就毫无预兆地踹倒了他，这让Thor挣扎了半天之后现在只能侧躺在地上呈现出一个荒诞而可笑的姿势，“要动手就赶紧，别把Jane扯到我们俩的烂事里来。”

“放心，她在这儿等了半天见你迟迟不来之后就失望地走了，跟Richard一起。”

……好极了。Thor从未期待过会有这样的一天，他居然会从仇人的口中得知自己太太最终的选择。真是绝佳的讽刺，不是吗？

“好了，现在让咱们回到正题上来。”黑帮头子发出了不怀好意的低笑，“我一直有一个问题——我对此已经苦思冥想了很长时间，久到从那一天开始我就在这么想了——告诉我，Odinson探长，你对任何人都不吝展示你那卓尔不凡的钢管舞吗？”

Thor的头疼得厉害。

钢管舞——噢！这事儿他早就忘了。就像在路上见过的被车压扁的老鼠尸体和网上流传过的贾斯汀比伯的呕吐照一样被他埋到了记忆深处。事实上，如果有可能的话，他一丁点儿都不想记起来。因为那确实，有够糟糕的。

Thor曾经跳过钢管舞——好消息是那仅此一次——坏消息是当时Loki就坐在第一排。当时Thor刚进入帮派卧底不到半个月，充其量也就是个看场打手的级别，某天大佬Loki·Laufeyson喝多了，吵着闹着要看表演——这似乎不是什么大问题，但是在舞厅里的所有人都已经死于火并的前提下就不怎么好办了。接着Loki灵光一闪，问帮里有谁是芝加哥来的，Thor在举手之后才发现居然只有他一个人，而这成了悲剧的起源。谢天谢地，Loki只是让他当众跳上一段舞，然而在看见被Loki刻意升起的钢管后Thor原本放下的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。事实上他并不会跳舞——大学里学过的交际舞除外——但是再三的说明都只是徒劳罢了，既然教父先生放出了话那他必然要看到结果，dance or die，在‘不跳是死跳不好依旧会死’的压力下Thor勉强完成了这些他本人至今都不愿意回忆的一切，好在Loki·Laufeyson不是真心想看舞，在Thor手忙脚乱的时候Loki击毙了两个有异心的中层干部，又做了一番杀鸡儆猴的讲话，然后这事就这么过去了。两个月后，由于他在场子里的优秀表现，Thor被提拔成了Loki的中层干部，那是他再次见到Loki，但是黑帮教父似乎已经忘了这一切，对待他的态度就和其他的陌生人一般无异。

——鬼知道该死的Loki·Laufeyson怎么会在现在又把这茬给提起来的？

 

“Thor·Odinson，你对任何人都不吝展示你那卓尔不凡的钢管舞吗？”

“见鬼的当然不可能了，你——”Thor咽下了说到一半的话语，因为此刻有一片冰凉而锋利的薄片正贴着他的后背——Loki惯用的匕首们之一，Thor只希望不是Loki家族祖传的吹毛断发的那把。

“不想背上开花的话你最好老实点，现在，想好再回答。”

“……不会。”Thor强自忍耐着黑帮头子在他腰际不安分地游移着的手，闷声回答道。

“不会什么？”

“唔！”Loki的手依旧没有老实下来。就在刚才他居然隔着布料用手指探入了Thor的臀缝，无比怪异的紧张感令Thor不自觉地惊呼出声。

天啊！他早该想到的不是吗？这位有英国血统的黑帮头子可是才刚屈尊给他来了段口活——

“看来你有点太紧张了，探长先生。”面对Thor不自觉的挣动，Loki依旧波澜不惊地继续着，Thor甚至可以感到他正揪着自己的裤子往下直到褪至膝盖，“别着急，你需要好好放松一下。”

“Loki·Laufeyson，你这是在袭警，你最好马上停下来或者直接给我来个痛快的，否则明天我就上警局……嗯！”

Thor感觉自己头皮发麻，比刚才更糟糕的怪异而鲜明的感觉袭击了他——教父濡湿的手指把不知是什么的粘稠而冰冷的液体推进了他私密的穴口，从未被外力入侵过的甬道第一次被人进入的不安感让他差点大叫起来，然而Thor因受惊而张开的嘴唇只是给了Loki得逞的机会而已，后者的另一只手见缝插针地迅速将手指探入了Thor的口中翻搅个不停，令他几欲作呕。

有好几次Thor都想用力咬上Loki的手指，但是下肢酸软无力的感觉影响了他，这令Loki最终平白享受到了来自探长唇舌的抚慰。当那恼人的手指终于离开时Thor情不自禁地发出了呜咽，在这过程中他已经知道抹进自己后穴的是什么了——他自己的精液；而更糟糕的是Loki似乎已经找到了穴道中的某个突起，现在正像按按钮一样按个不停，还不时地左右旋转、捻动扩张，Thor觉得自己该死的就要疯了。

“不！呃……嗯……停下……”不出所料地毫无作用，Loki依旧雷打不动地折磨着警探的甬道。

Thor很想知道今晚是否还能更糟一些，镇上所有人都在传地头蛇要整他的八卦，婚姻被妻子未经照面就判了死刑，他唯一把自己灌得酩酊大醉的夜晚仇人却大驾光临，现在自己的前列腺还被别的男人像玩具一样玩得兴起，恐怕等Loki动手开枪的时候自己能不能体面地死去都是个问题。而Loki·Laufeyson确实是一个睚眦必报的小人，Thor有点模糊地想到，自己一定是把他气疯了才会令他做出这种事情，天知道那个洁癖症的黑帮头子就连衣着暴露的流莺经过都会嫌后者污染了自己的眼球。

 

著名的美国工程师爱德华·墨菲曾经提出过这样一个理论：如果事情有变得更糟的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。而现在Thor觉得他说的该死的正确。

就在半小时以前，Loki不明原因地从Thor身后撤出了手指，尽管Thor从不认为这是黑帮大佬突然开始善心大发，但是挣扎抵抗了许久的身体还是不由自主地放松下来。事后Thor对此无比后悔，因为下一秒比手指炙热粗壮坚硬得多的话事就捅进了他的身体——这一切——实在是太可怕了，Thor只觉得眼前发暗，差点一口气没上来，无比真实的被男人侵犯的感觉令他几欲疯狂。

另一方面，Loki也好受不到哪里去，突然收缩的紧致让他仅仅挤进了小头，紧接着就彻底卡住了。进退不得的痛楚令教父皱起眉来，不过在看到年轻警官像鱼一样挺起的背脊后他又很快有了主意，毕竟Loki·Laufeyson一向心狠手辣，睚眦必报，而且经验丰富。

Thor在剧烈的摆动和冲撞中随波浮沉。

在发现卡住了之后，Loki硬是将Thor拉起来转身面向自己，于是在重力的作用下，Thor只能被迫吞下Loki的阴茎——那感觉可怕极了——起码一开始是那样，Thor觉得贯穿自己下体的仿佛是把烧红的利刃，把他整个人都劈成了两半。Loki使劲掐着他的腰，要他自己动起来，在发现这只能收获Thor讽刺的眼神后Loki又选择了B计划——敌不动，他动。起初那些自下而上的凶猛攻击令Thor痛不欲生，但是自从教父攻击到了Thor体内的某一点时，这一切都有了新的意义。

Thor紧紧地咬起牙关，试图忽略耳边淫靡的肢体冲撞声和自己不时的痛哼与呜咽，然而那不断溢出以至于濡湿了入侵者的肠液和他自己笔直挺立流出眼泪的阴茎，比什么都清楚说明着他被快感虏获的事实。随着时间的推移，警探的腰肢难以自抑地抽搐起来，接着白光在他眼前冉冉升起，盘旋，爆炸，带走了他全部的力气。

 

Thor倒在床上静静地平复着呼吸，即使紧闭着双眼，他依旧能听到教父捡起地上手枪的声音。Thor依旧没有动弹，之前的折磨已经令他精疲力尽，而现在他只是等待着教父扣动扳机的一刻。

只可惜，事与愿违。

下一秒，手枪再度被扔进抽屉的坠落声惊醒了Thor的思绪，而教父冰冷纤长的手臂则将他搂入怀中，不安分地肆虐起来。

 

Thor的眼中终于染上了惊恐。

 

但是——这一切——这不该——

 

“噢，我亲爱的探长大人，你不会以为这样就完了吧？”Loki的眼眸幽绿而深邃，就像来自地狱的火焰，照亮了整个黑夜。“我说过，我可是非常讨厌警察的。”

THE END

=================================

“上帝啊！他是不是真的对索尔做过这样的事？！趁人睡觉的时候迷奸什么的……很符合邪神的作风。”克林特不寒而栗地关上了网页，“而且以索尔那种不拘小节的性格，还真的很有可能察觉不出来……老天，我都在想些什么！”

被自己的脑洞吓到的鹰眼再次打开深度透视装置，随后惊讶地发现一切都失控了。

 

许多天之后，面对黑寡妇的酷刑苛责，‘鹰眼’克林特将会回想起，他在执行雷神营救任务时被一篇下了咒语的小说把时间拨快了半个小时的下午。

尽管洛基会再三声明这一切都是无稽之谈，神盾局的所有研究设备也会得出相同的检测结果，但是克林特依然认为这篇小说被洛基下了咒语是显而易见的，否则的话这无法解释为什么在克林特从低头到抬头的过程里，时间一下子就过去了半个小时。

至于自己的阅读速度可能慢过于常人这种事，则是不在鹰眼的考虑范围中的。

 

继上一次与克林特的通讯过去半小时又十分钟之后，娜塔莎再次收到了来自克林特的通讯。

「嘿，Nat，现在我这儿有点小雷暴，十级，起码还不算太糟。」克林特的声音听起来有种古怪的佯作开朗，「顺便我想问问，一个霜巨人alpha在他omega兄长的体内成结算是事件升级了吗？」


End file.
